Vengeful Spirit
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 3 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Shendelzare, die Vengeful Spirit '(Rachsüchtiger Geist), ist eine Agilitäts-Heldin aus ''DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Fernkampf-Heldin der Radiant. Im Spiel kann sie die Rolle eines Supports, einer Disablerin, eines Lane-Supports und einer Initiatorin übernehmen. Magic Missile eignet sich zum kurzzeitigen Betäuben und Schädigen von gegnerischen Heldinnen und Helden, während Wave of Terror ganzen Gegnergruppen einen Rüstungsbazug verpasst. Durch die passive Fähigkeit Vengeance Aura gewährt Vengeful Spirit sich und nahen Verbündeten einen prozentualen Schadensbonus, basierend auf ihrem Schaden. Tötet ein gegnerischer Held Vengeful Spirit, erhält er die Vengeance Aura, die jedoch den Schadensbonus durch einen prozentualen Malus ersetzt, bis Vengeful Spirit wieder lebt. Ihre Ultimate-Fähigkeit Nether Swap lässt Vengeful Spirit die Position mit einem gegnerischen oder verbündeten Helden ohne Verzögerung tauschen, sofern sich dieser in einer bestimmten Reichweite befindet. Dadurch kann Vengeful Verbündete vor dem Tode retten oder gegnerische Heldinnen und Helden in einen aussichtslosen Kampf stürzen. Mit Aghanim's Scepter wird die Abklingzeit von Nether Swap verringert und ermöglicht auch den Tausch mit Creeps. Zusätzlich erscheint mit dem Scepter nach ihrem Ableben eine Racheillusion, der schwächer als sie selbst ist, keine Gegenstände aber alle ihre Fähigkeiten wirken kann. Heap Vengeful Spirit's presence is felt at all times, whether she is alive or dead. Able to swap positions with any nearby hero, stun enemies, and reduce her killer's effectiveness if she falls, she constantly brings confusion and chaos to her foes. Biographie "Selbst die zufriedenste Skywrath ist eine griesgrämige Kreatur, die von Natur aus - selbst beim geringsten Anlass - auf Rache sinnt. Doch Vergeltung ist das Wesen von Vengeful Spirit. Einst ein stolzer und wilder Skywrathspross, war Shendelzare die Thronfolgerin für Ghastly Eyrie, bis sie durch den Verrat einer ihrer Schwestern um ihr Geburtsrecht gebracht wurde. Nachdem sie im Netz eines Assassinen gefangen wurde, konnte sich Shendelzare nur befreien, indem sie sich ihre Flügel ausriss und die ultimate Demütigung erfuhr, als sie zu Fuß davonhinkte. Sie wusste, dass die Skywrath sie niemals mit gebrochenen Flügeln als Herrscherin akzeptieren würden; und ihre Schwester, die sich im höchstgelegenen Schlafgemach des Eyrie aufhielt, war für Flügellose unerreichbar. Da sie nicht als flügelloser Krüppel leben wollte und aus tiefstem Herzen nach Rache sinnte, schloss die gefallene Prinzessin einen Handel mit der Göttin Scree'auk: Sie lieferte ihren gebrochenen Körper aus und erhielt eine unvergängliche Form geistiger Energie, getrieben von Vergeltung, in der Lage massiven Schaden auf materieller Ebene zu verursachen. Sie wird wohl auf ewig flügellos bleiben, doch ihre Rache wird sie bekommen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *13. September 2012: Fügte neue Sprüche für einige der Helden hinzu. Gameplay-Updates '''Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Fügte weiteren Bonus durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu **Beschwört beim Tot eine Illusion, welche 50 % Schaden verursacht und 150 % Schaden erleidet. Diese Illusion kann all ihre Fähigkeiten nutzen (nur keine Items). Beim Respawn stirbt die Illusion. **Gewährt weiterhin den Bonus zu Netherswap Gameplay-Update 6.85 * Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 2,8 auf 3,3 erhöht. *Basisbewegungstempo wurde von 295 auf 300 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.83b *Magic Missile: Abklingzeit reskaliert von 10 auf 13/12/11/10 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Wave of Terror: Abklingzeit erhöht von 15 auf 20 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Reichweite von Nether Swap wurde von 650/925/1200 auf 700/950/1200 erhöht. *Wave of Terror: Schadenstyp von HP-Entzug zu Rein mit Zauberimmunität-Durchdringung geändert Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Wird Vengeful Spirit getötet, wird ihrem Mörder eine negative Vengeance Aura angehängt, welche den Schaden ihres Mörders und umstehender Verbündeter verringert, bis sie wieder lebt. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Rüstungsreduktion von Wave of Terror wurde von 2/3/4/5 auf 3/4/5/6 erhöht. Gameplay-Updates 6.79 *Kann nun Blink Dagger nutzen. *Wenn Sie eine Einheit mit Nether Swap auf einen unzugänglichen Absatz befördern, kann sich diese fünf Sekunden uneingeschränkt bewegen. Trivia *Gin Hammond, die Sprecherin von Vengeful Spirit, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Heldinnen Drow Ranger, Enchantress, Phantom Assassin, Crystal Maiden, Mirana und Spectre. *In DotA war Vengeful Spirit noch eine Nachtelfin und die Schwester von Phantom Assassin. In Dota 2 gehört sie, wie auch Skywrath Mage, den Skywrath an und war deren Kronprinzessin. *Die achte Sammelkarte der Serie 1 der Dota 2-Sammelkarten zeigt Vengeful Spirit. Die anderen Motive sind Bounty Hunter, Phantom Lancer, Razor, Riki, Tidehunter, Tiny und Tusk. Weblinks *Vengeful Spirit auf Heropedia *Vengeful Spirit auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Lane-Support Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator